


A Kiss With a Fist

by witchyweeb



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, this is just "I HATE YOU lets make out"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyweeb/pseuds/witchyweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote a little yukixkyou love/hate fic in class OR Kyou finally snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss With a Fist

“Stupid cat!”

“Look who’s talking you damn rat!”

Tohru and Shigure watched on in exasperation as Yuki and Kyou continued to shout at each other, space between them slowly decreasing as they argued.

“Your insults grow weaker by the moment,” Yuki remarked, smirking.

“Well you know what they say, actions speak louder than words,” with the end of his sentence Kyou grabbed the front of Yuki’s shirt to hiss practically nose to nose.

“I can’t stand you!” Yuki growled, fisting his own hand in Kyou’s shirt.

“Ditto!”

The air was thick with tension as the boys breathed heavily. Shigure was almost surprised sparks weren’t flying between the two bodies. Tohru was ready to step in when Kyou let out a nearly inhuman growl and slammed Yuki against the wall, smashing their lips together.

Shigure immediately started cackling, but it took Tohru a moment to recover from the shock. When she did she gently took the man’s hand and pulled him from the room.

Meanwhile Yuki had retaliated, pushing Kyou onto the ground to straddle him and bite his neck. Kyou’s back arched and he hissed, yanking Yuki’s head back down to kiss him. Their teeth clacked together as tongues clashed and lips bruised. Slowly, the rat pulled back to stare down at the redhead he was pinning to the floor.

“God, I hate you,” Kyou snapped, taking Yuki’s face in his hands and pulling him back down.

This kiss was softer, less rage and more tenderness. When Yuki pulled back again he laced their fingers together by Kyou’s head.

“I hate you too,” he whispered, nipping at the other boy’s bottom lip.

The pair grinned. Kyou supposed, as he rolled Yuki over to top, that sometimes a kiss with a fist is better than none.


End file.
